The S14 gene is known to control lipogenesis in rodents. This protocol was designed to test the hypothesis that regulation of the S14 gene in humans is abnormal in obese individuals. We recruited 5 normal subjects and 6 obese subjects who underwent a 48 hour fast. A fat biopsy was obtained prior to and at the end of the 48 hour fast for analysis of 214 mRNA content.